


Begging for More

by Snowpants_Ninja



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowpants_Ninja/pseuds/Snowpants_Ninja
Summary: PWP say whaaaaat? Beca's in a bit of a bind, literally, with Chloe in control and wanting her girlfriend to beg for her touch. I own nothing related to Pitch Perfect and all mistakes are mine.





	Begging for More

Beca huffed in frustration as she pulled at the soft cuffs that bound her. Glaring at Chloe with a mix of need and a hint of anger, Chloe grinned back wickedly letting her girlfriend know that her release would not be granted any time soon. 

"You know what Becs, I'm in the mood for a story."

"Really? Now? Why now? Babe let's finish this and I will tell you any story in the world once we're done."

"Hmmm, no I'm not quite ready to finish this yet." Chloe quipped, straddling Beca's hips gently, not allowing the brunette to receive any form of release as she ground up to seek friction on her throbbing clit.

Chloe grabbed her own breasts and sighed in delight before sliding one of her hands towards her own dripping need. Circling her clit slowly before drawing her to her mouth and licking them clean. 

"Tell me how you would get yourself off Becs. I want to hear about how you fantasized about me before we got together. How do you like it? Hard and fast? Or slow and building?"

Beca moaned and writhed again, she was sure that Chloe was trying to kill her. 

"Take these off of me and I can show you." she demanded as she arched her back off the bed, showing Chloe her more than ample chest, knowing full well Chloe would normally not resist taking a pert nipple in her mouth or rolling it between her fingers. 

"Tsk tsk Becs. This is not part of the way we are going to play this game. I knew you couldn't resist attempting to top me even though you are the one currently tied to our bed. Now tell me what I want to hear and maybe if you do a good enough job I'll go down on you until you can handle no more." Chloe grinned again, slowly circling her own clit again as she waited for Beca to speak. 

"The first time I got myself off to the thought of you was after you interrupted me in the shower. God I couldn't get enough of you and I didn't even know you yet Chloe. I went back to my dorm and skipped class. First I took off my towel and lay down on my bed. I ran my hands up and down my sides imagining they were yours. I grabbed my breasts roughly and it didn't take long for me to get worked up." Beca began to trail off, her thoughts now distracted by Chloe proceeding to continue touching herself in exactly the way she was describing.

Chloe began moaning and Beca once again struggled in futility, hoping that somehow she would manage to break free and be able to touch Chloe herself. 

Chloe stopped abruptly before teasing Beca's stomach lightly with her free hand as she continued to fondle her own hard nipple. "Please go on Becs, I'm so turned on right now."

Moaning momentarily at the sight Beca continued "I ran my hands down my body, one of them found my clit and the other went lower. I circled my clit and entered myself with one finger at first. I could feel my walls clench at the intrusion and knew it wouldn't take long for me to come. I imagined you on top of me, touching me, tasting me, whispering softly in my ear how you were going to make me feel better than I ever had and then how you would ride my face until you came as well."

Chloe's movements continued to mimic Beca's words as she entered herself and circled her clit with her other hand. "Fuck Becs. That's so fucking hot, please keep going."

Now spurred on by Chloe's rising need, Beca briefly forgot her own and wanted to see Chloe climax. 

"As I felt myself get closer, I began entering myself with two fingers instead. I moved from lying on my back to fucking my fingers from a kneeling position while my free hand continued to play with my clit. My hips went up and down erratically as I imagined you fucking me from behind with a strap on. You were going so deep, hard and fast, just the way I like it."

Chloe moaned desperately as she quickened the pace of her thrusts, her need dripping down her hand and onto Beca's stomach. 

"I was so soaked that my thrusts began making a sloshing sound as I fucked myself before I curled them to reach that spot inside me you never fail to find. I pinched my clit roughly and moved my fingers back and forth over it until the force of my orgasm pushed my fingers out of my soaking pussy. I shuddered over and over, each movement of my hand pulling more pleasure from my body until I couldn't handle anymore as I squirted streams of cum onto my hand and sheets." Beca's words trailed off into a moan as Chloe's eyes slammed shut and her head rolled back signalling her impending release.

"I recovered briefly before doing it all over again. The second time, I imagined fucking you. Touching you everywhere until you couldn't handle it anymore and then taking your clit into my mouth before rolling my tongue around it and entering you with my fingers. I imagined thrusting into you slowly at first, letting you get used to the intrusion before truly fucking you. My fingers would begin curling on every thrust as you got wetter and wetter for me. I frantically fucked myself on my stomach, rapidly entering myself and rubbing my clit. I came so hard the second time that I blacked out for a minute or so." 

As Beca described her second round of masturbating to the thought of Chloe, Chloe began panting and shaking violently. With one final push of her fingers and a last circle of her clit, she moaned loudly and collapsed on top of Beca shuddering violently and pushing herself through the duration of her orgasm. Much to Beca's surprise, she too felt a familiar tingle rush through her body. She moaned loudly, feeling all of Chloe on top of her before shuddering through her own brief orgasm. 

As Chloe began to recover she again grinned wickedly at Beca. "Did you just come?" 

Beca moaned softly before opening her eyes and staring at Chloe with an awestruck look. "Yes I did but it wasn't enough, I need you now Chloe. Touch me." Beca's hips rolled again up into Chloe who moved ever so slowly away from where Beca needed her the most.

"You're still being awfully demanding for being restrained. Ask me nicely Becs and I may give you what you want." Chloe grinned, sliding one of her hands in between Beca's breasts, teasing the soft skin around her nipple but never touching it directly. 

"Just get me off already and stop teasing me Chloe!" Beca huffed as her arms burned from attempting again to free herself. 

"Not with that kind of tone Ms. Mitchell. Ask me nicely and tell me what you want me to do to you." Chloe continued to slide her hand around Beca's body, avoiding the areas she wanted to touch the most, deciding instead to make her girlfriend show her how much she truly needs her. 

"Anything. Do anything Chloe, I don't care." Beca could hardly focus on anything but how badly she needed Chloe inside her.

"That's not descriptive enough my dear," Chloe continued before leaning directly next to Beca's ear and whispering "tell me how you want me to fuck you."

Moaning loudly and squeezing her legs together Beca gathered all her strength and the little brain power she had left before deciding she could torture Chloe as well. Two could play this game and Beca never lost. 

"Nope, not giving into this Chloe. Not going to let you win."

"Oh really?" Chloe began sliding her hand lower, teasing Beca's hips and thighs, passing briefly where Beca needed her the most before resuming her teasing pattern. 

As stubborn as Beca could be, Chloe had already decided that she would hear the tiny brunette beg for her touch and show her that being in control all of the time was overrated. Chloe lowered her lips to Beca's chest before using her tongue to trace the sensitive areas her hands were teasing earlier. 

Beca sighed softly and began to grow used to Chloe's tongue. The talented tongue that had brought her to climax more than she would have thought possible. She moaned quietly as Chloe traced the outline of her breasts and licked a trail up to her ear before gently biting her earlobe. Chloe's tongue began playing with the rings and studs in Beca's ear, causing the younger woman to moan again and raise her hips to seek friction. 

"You know what you need to do Becs. All it will take is four little words to come from your mouth and I'll give you what you want." Chloe continued to tease Beca with her hands, reaching around and grabbing her ass, massaging both cheeks until Beca could no longer handle it. 

"Fine! You win! Please fuck me Chloe. Put your fingers in me, put your tongue in me, anything, I don't care just let me come!" Beca gave in and practically shouted as she pulled again at her restraints. 

Chloe smiled down at Beca before grabbing both of her breasts and twisting her nipples roughly. "Good start babe, keep talking to me, tell me exactly what you want me to do." Chloe slowed her movements but continued to gently massage Beca's breasts.

Beca moaned again, partially in frustration and partially in pleasure. Her body was on fire and while she certainly didn't like being told what to do, the search for orgasm was too much.

Pulling again at her restraints, giving Chloe more of her chest and heaving forward as far as she could, Beca looked straight into Chloe's eyes with a lust filled gaze.

"I want you to run your hands down my body, grab me by the ass and eat me out. Before I come I want you to fuck me with your fingers and bite my neck. Run your hands through my hair with your free hand and pull my hair. Jesus fucking Christ please Chloe I need it now." Beca was not sure how she managed to spit all of that out while trembling in need. She needed to come and quickly. Chloe returned her gaze of need and moaned at the thought of what Beca wanted her to do. 

Chloe grinned wickedly once more before proceeding to do exactly as Beca had asked. Running her hands down smooth skin, Chloe began to feel her own need course through her again. As her hands reached Beca's ass and her head lowered to Beca's need, she moaned loudly as she felt her clit pulse before beginning to slowly lick around Beca's pussy. She ran her tongue over her folds before gently flicking Beca's clit. She teased her slowly as Beca's moans grew louder. Entering Beca with her tongue, Chloe moaned again before reaching down to touch herself. Beca continued to writhe on the mattress pulling against her restraints, moaning louder and louder with each swipe of Chloe's tongue. 

"Fuck yes, you feel so good Chlo, just like that." Beca managed to cry out, she knew that her orgasm would be good and she wouldn't last much longer. 

Chloe quickly removed her tongue from Beca before quickly sucking her clit once more and moving up to be face to face with the tiny brunette. She entered her girlfriend with three fingers, slowly at first to draw out a long, shuddering moan from Beca. Chloe readjusted herself so she could straddle Beca's thigh as she nipped at her neck and continued to thrust in and out of her with her fingers. At the same time, she began rubbing her own clit against Beca's thigh. Beca shuddered as she could feel Chloe's need against her, she was always amazed that she of all people could get Chloe Beale this turned on.

Chloe felt Beca's walls beginning to contract so she bit down harder on Beca's pulse point before reaching up to the nape of her neck and grabbing a handful of hair and pulling hard enough to get a good pain/pleasure balance but not hard enough to do any damage. Chloe moved her thumb to Beca's clit and began circling it in time with her thrusts. She felt all of Beca's muscles begin to tense, harder and harder until she screamed in pleasure and shuddered violently. 

The sight of Beca's face twisted in orgasm caused Chloe to tumble over the edge as her movements slowed and she collapsed on top of her girlfriend. Both women lay to catch their breath before Chloe realized that Beca was still cuffed to the bed. She grabbed the keys to the cuffs and released her before reaching over to wrap her arm across Beca's stomach. 

"I understand why you feel the need to be in charge all the time, that was exhilarating." Chloe laughed softly.

"I do not need to be in charge all of the time dude! Look at what we just did!" Beca retorted grinning at Chloe with mussed hair and bruised wrists from all of the attempts she made to escape. 

"Sure whatevs, look at the bruises on your wrists! You would have been able to come faster if you had just given into me sooner." Chloe winked before rising quietly and putting on a robe.

"Well I'm thirsty. Do you want anything to drink?" she asked. 

"Yeah anything would be great at this point, I think you have otherwise drained my bodily fluids." Beca remained on the bed, adjusting to a sitting position but remaining naked. 

Chloe smiled and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her and making her way through the halls of the home they shared with the Bellas. She hoped that no one had heard them, Beca normally wasn't loud in bed but her little experiment had turned out better than she anticipated it would. Chloe was so lost in thought at what had just transpired that she didn't notice Stacie standing in the kitchen with a shit eating grin on her face. 

"Hey Beale, you ever heard that song by Poison? Oh what was it called? Oh yeaaaah, "Talk Dirty to Me". You should listen to it, maybe with Beca or maybe the next time you want to have ridiculously great sex without me. Sounded hot though. If you ever need a third let me know." Stacie winked and laughed as she made a guitar riff sound imitating the song she referenced. 

Chloe quickly grabbed a couple of bottles of water before returning to bed with Beca. She kissed her softly and slowly before handing her the water. Not entirely sure herself, she blurted out

"If you're up for another round, Stacie mentioned she would be interested. I only want to do this if you're comfortable but..."

"Yes, good god yes Chloe, it's just sex and I hear she's great at it. Nothing will come between us as a couple, right?" 

"Yes, right. Nothing will come between us. I'll be right back." Chloe grinned, slightly flustered at how turned on she was as she rose again this time to get Stacie. 

As Chloe left the room, Beca, still naked on the bed, smiled in wonder at what was about to happen. She began to circle her clit with her legs spread wide in anticipation of Chloe and Stacie coming to bed momentarily. The door to the room opened and both Chloe and Stacie stood in awe and stared at Beca pleasuring herself before entering the room to join the fun.

 

THE END


End file.
